The Lost Princess
by FriedDumplings
Summary: Night seems like a time of forever lasting darkness. The stars lead you to the light of the Day. Memories will haunt you to the day of death. Or will they? Will you be Lost or Found? Sorry for the confusing Summary. WARNING: This has NOTHING to do with Gakuen Alice so beware. Rated T for safety. Romance Mystery Fantacy


**Hiiii! Please don't get mad... This Fanfiction is NOT about Gakuen Alice and has NOTHING to do with it. I just love the manga so much and put it there. This is my crazy fantalisings. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1:

It was dark... Very dark. The wind was howling while lighting struck. You can hear cries for help in the distance. This was the moment of separation. You either die or survive, be saved or left behind. This was the moment of despair.

~ That Morning ~

"Dear! Where are you!", shouted a woman with hazel hair and chocolate brown eyes yelled. She walk over to the Sakura tree sighing.

"Hello mom!", said the girl hanging upside down from a tree's branch. "I was just outside getting fresh air."

Shocked the mother yell, "Honey! That's dangerous! Get down here this instant! Wait! Don't move. Instead, let me help you get down!"

~ Daughter's POV ~

I sat upright and jumped off the tree before mother could touch me.

"Be more careful with you body! If anything happened to you I would die!", mother said pretending to faint.

My mom is too dramatic as you can see...

"You shouldn't baby me so much mom. I'm capable of protecting myself. And I am turning eleven today aren't I? That's Thirteen mom.", I said emphasizing "Thirteen".

"Well that's what mothers do! We worry about are kids no matter how old they get! Well anyways, happy birthday my dear. Now let's get ready! The guest will be arriving soon."

"YES MA'AM!", I said while I saluting.

My mom and I started walking towards the palace. Yes that's right. My mom and dad are King and Queen Yamada and I, their beloved daughter, is the one and only Princess Akemi. Today was my eleventh birthday and my mom is holding a birthday ball for me. I said there was no BIG reason to hold a ball but my mom insisted...The only reason I agreed to it was because the chef was going to cook extra yummy food tonight.

"DAICHIIII!", I yelled while running full speed at her.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA.", she said hitting be with a mallet. "I'm gonna die if you keep doing that to me. What did you want to do huh? Turn me into road kill!?"

Daichi Suzuki is my best friend. We have known each other for a long as I can remember. Her family is very close to mine and lets just say even our ancestors knew each other. She is the smartest person I know but can be very mean at some points.

"Owww! You didn't have to hit me that hard!", I say crying in pain.

"I would have hit you more but since today is your birthday I decided to only wack you three times. In other words, Happy Birthday.", she said giving me a smile.

"Thanks Daichi!"

"Guys, sorry for interrupting your reunion but we still haven't gotten ready yet! Come on ladies!", the queen says leading us to a room.

~ An Hour Later ~

"My My. You guys look beautiful!", the ,aid commented.

My mom was wearing a red sleeveless V neck dress that goes to her ankles. The frills of the dress were slightly glittery. Her hair was shaped into a rose.

Daichi had on a purple strapless dress that complemented her amethyst eyes. The whole top part was sparkly while the bottom was a light shade of purple. Her jet black hair was slightly curled.

I wore a emerald green dress that had thin straps. My dress had Butterfly prints at the bottom half. My Almond hair hippy style braided and the rest was straight.

PARTY TIME!

~ Normal POV ~

The royal ball has started. Almost all the guest invited have arrive. Daichi and Akemi were on the balcony staring upon the guests. They were looking for people they knew.

"Hey look over there.", Akemi said pointing to the Pink and Blue headed girls. "It's Suki and Nana-chan. Let's try to catch their attention."

"Okay.", replied Daichi.

"Guys...", Akemi whispered.

"Baka. They'll never hear you like that.", said Daichi. "If you want to talk to them lets go down. We can get food while we're at it."

"B-Bu-But if I go down there the guest will attack me and I'll die...", Akemi said.

"Baka."

And with that, Daichi took Akemi's hand and dragged her down stairs. And just as Akemi predicted, the many Guest surrounded them.

~ Akemi's POV ~

NOOOOO! I can't see the light! I'm suffocating! I'm gonna die! Good bye mom! Good bye dad. Thanks for all you've done! *cries* I'll never forget about you! Good bye Cruel World!

There was a tug on my arm. I found Daichi on the floor.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to let us die here? Come on. Let's get out of here."

And with that, the girls crawled out of crowd.

~ King's POV ~

"Honey. Should we be worried. I haven't seen Akemi come out yet and there's a huge crowd over there... Should we help?", The Queen asked.

"No. It's okay. I'm pretty sure that Akemi's with Daichi. They'll think of a way.", I reinsured my wife.

~ Normal POV ~

"Let's get some food now Daichi! Daichi? Daichiii!? Daichi where are youuuu?", Akemi said looking for her Best Friend.

"I'm over here.", Daichi said already eating food.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can I have some!", I cried

"No! Get your own woman! Can't you see that i'm eating here!? And while you're at it, get me some more Chicken." Daichi announce greedily.

~ Akemi's POV After Eating ~

"Man I'm stuffed! Anyways I'm going outside. Please come and get me when desert comes! Bye!" I say carrying out a plate of Strawberryies. 'What... I never said I was full from fruits.. All I said was I was stuffed from DINNER. Specifically DINNER.'

~ Outside ~

I walked over to the garden. It was my most favorite place in the kingdom. There, Sakura trees grew and many Varieties of flowers. I went over to the Sakura tree and notice there was someone there. He had emerald eyes and ebony hair. He was about the same age as me and his name was-

"Hello Takami. What are you doing out here?", I eyed suspiciously. He is the boy who always teases me and is a real pervert. I mean he is handsome and can be very caring but at some points but can just be... You know... A boy sometimes.

"Hn.", was all he said.. I mean really! He doesn't even use proper words.

"May I go up?", I ask.

"..."

"Okay then." When someone doesn't reply to my question, I always assume that they say yes.

I climb up the tree and sat next to him. He has grown taller and more handsome since the last time I saw him. Not that he's attractive or something... Yep...

"Do you want some?", I ask holding out the plate of strawberries.

And guess what he does. He takes the whole plate of strawberries and doesn't even say thanks! Just as I thought he has change, he does this!Oh he really knows how to treat a girl on their birthday (sarcastic if you didn't noticed).

"So. Long time no see shorty. I see you haven't grown since I last saw you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"You can't even say one nice thing to anyone can you. And if you didn't notice I HAVE grown. You just grown taller too so you don't see a difference.", I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Who said I was talking about height huh...", he said smirking.

"BAKA! PERVERT! YOU TALL DUDE! Y-Yo-You-"

"Gosh. You loud mouth brat. Just shut up already.", he said with a hit of annoyance. After a few seconds of silence, he pulls out something from his pocket. It was a bracelet. (The ones where you wear it at your triceps and biceps.) it had many swerls that lead to a heart. Is was light silver and the heart was a magnificent ruby.

"Happy Birthday Akemi.", he said frowning with a tint of red on his cheeks.

I gasp in awe. I've never seen anything like it.

"Thank You Takami!", I say giving him my one million dollar smile.

"Akemi! Oh Akemi!", I heard in the distance.

The owner of the voice was Blue headed Nana-chan.

"Looks like she's calling you. Let's go.", he says grabbing my hand and leading me back.

Even though I haven't seen him for a year, he still held that sweetness. It was worth waiting 365 days.

**FINISHED! So what do you think? Please send a review and give me honest answers.**

**Confused about the beginning quote? Read the next chapter to find out what happens.**

****_~ The Dumplings have been eaten..._


End file.
